


Colors

by dpiddy



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpiddy/pseuds/dpiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots between the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink & Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for a friend.

**Blossom** **& ** **Brick**

Blossom and her sisters were in their final high-school year. Buttercup couldn’t wait for it to be over. She wasn’t one to learn and wanted to learn each and every type of martial arts. Bubbles was going to miss all of her friends, that was sure. She didn’t want it to ever end. But Blossom… Blossom seemed to miss studying but deep down she’d actually miss someone. Ever since she was a kid and met the Rowdyruff Boys, she couldn’t get her mind off of her counterpart, Brick. Her little crush turned into a like, but she knew how to hide it. After all, Blossom would _always_ put her duties in front of her feelings, and she knew Brick was bad. Worst of the worst. Yet somehow she still liked the guy. Why? Well, first of all, he was smart. Street smart, not book smart, but nonetheless, he knew quite a lot, unlike his brothers. And Blossom had to admit to herself that he was quite good looking, especially after the puberty phase. But he was bad, he was evil, and that was an impediment for the Pink Puff. But enough of that. She didn’t have the time to dwell on that. Perhaps he didn’t even share her feelings. He definitely didn’t share her feelings. If he did, he’d try to change. Shaking her head, Blossom grabbed her textbooks and notebooks and went in the park. It was her favourite place to study. She told her sisters that she didn’t want to be bothered for the next few hours and made her way to Townsville Park. Her finals were coming and she wanted to score the best grades, as always. Blossom found a nice place under a tree. It was perfect since there was no noise and no one to disturb her. She sat down on the grass and pulled out a book and a pink highlighter. Her studying was interrupted by the presence of someone else. The ginger looked up from her book and saw none other than Brick, a few centimeters away from her face. She closed her book and placed it on her lap. Blossom stared at him quizzically, expecting him to attack, insult or just _do_ something. ‘ _Don’t let your guard down, girl_ ’ she thought to herself as her male counterpart only sat down next to her. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes. The redhead was surprised but also a bit annoyed. What, was he going to just sit there and ignore her? Blossom finally took a deep breath and was ready to ask him just what the heck he wanted. But when she was ready to say the words, she saw him unzipping his backpack and pulling out a notebook, a textbook and a pen.

“Can you help me with something, dork?” Brick turned around and faced her. She shook her head in disapproval.

“I won’t help you with anything if you call me names. You should at least pay some respect if you need help.” Blossom frowned and turned her back at him, expecting him to leave or make the matter worse.

“Look, I have a test and I need help. I wouldn’t have come to you but desperate times call for desperate measures.” The boy sighed. “And you’re the smartest person I know.”

Were those really his words? Was Brick actually complimenting her? That was it, the Apocalypse was near. But the girl still didn’t turn around. She didn’t hear any apology from him so why would she help someone so rude? He knew what she wanted but those words couldn’t seem to come out of him. He could stop a train from moving just by holding it with a finger, he could fly into outer space and be back for dinner, he could shoot lasers from his eyes but he couldn’t apologise. Yet despite being a prideful person, he couldn’t stand seeing the girl he liked sad. With another sigh, Brick, too, turned his back to Blossom.

“And, um… I- Imsorry.” He said as quickly and silently as he could. But the Pink Puff’s superhearing was no match for the low decibels. She smiled to herself and blushed a little.

“What? I couldn’t hear you.” The redhead giggled.

“I’m not saying it again, damn it! Are you gonna help me or not?”

“It depends. If you don’t want to fail, I suggest you repeat that and repeat it louder.” Blossom still didn’t turn around.

“Damn it, Blossom!” Brick yelled, startling her and making her finally turn around. She was ready to speak but he shushed her by placing his index finger on her lips, receiving a very confused look from her. “You’re so smart yet you can’t get a hint!”

“Wa-“

“No, let me finish. I’ve been sending hints since we were, what, 11? 12? Now we’re 18 and you still don’t get them. I don’t know if you feel the same way but I… I really like you. I like you so much that I even helped an old lady crossed the street.” He finished with a sigh. That was a monologue he never expected to come out of him. After all, when he was 5 he wanted to destroy her. And now he wanted to be with her. Brick looked at Blossom, not knowing exactly what to expect. Definitely not what he got. She smiled and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. He was puzzled but enjoyed the moment and the silence between them. Seeing her made him soft and somewhat vulnerable, but he liked it, just like he liked the girl next to him.

“You know, Brick,” Blossom broke the sweet silence between them, “I got those hints, I just wanted you to tell me.”


	2. Blue Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/3 of my PPG & RRB one-shots, this time featuring Bubbles and Boomer! Yay!

**Bubbles & Boomer **

“I don’t want to fight him!” Bubbles almost cried. “I don’t care if you guys hate them but I don’t want to fight Boomer. He’s not the kind of person you think he is!”

“Spare me of your lovey-dovey crap, Bubbles. Just because you think Boomer’s cute it doesn’t mean that those guys aren’t evil. If they have the chance to destroy us, they will!” Buttercup yelled at her sister and pointed at the TV in their room. The news were on TV and it was live report from Townsville. The Rowdyruff Boys were wreaking havoc again. “See? They’re crashing and bashing, come on, let’s get going!”

“No.” The blonde frowned.

“Bubbles, you don’t have to fight Boomer. They’re equally strong, we’re equally strong, you can fight someone el-“

“Screw this, I’m going for them.” Buttercup cut her sister off and immediately flew out the window, followed by Blossom and, with a sigh, by Bubbles. Sure she didn’t want to fight the boy he liked, but she couldn’t let her sisters get their butts kicked. The blonde only hoped that Blossom’s idea of fighting another Rowdyruff boy would help her not think about Boomer. Unfortunately, the second they arrived in the city center, Butch was already fighting Buttercup and Blossom was struggling to fight Brick. The blue-eyed boy wasn’t doing much damage to the city, and the minute he saw Bubbles he stopped everything and looked at her. The girl was expecting a hit, and insult, something that wouldn’t compromise their secret relationship. She got into a defensive position and waited. He did nothing. He didn’t want to hurt her, not now, not ever.

“Hit me.” Bubbles whispered, hoping he heard her. He shook his head and whispered back a faint ‘no’.

“What the shit are you doing?” Butch threw Buttercup to the ground and flew next to his brother. Blossom punched Brick as hard as she could and ran to her green-eyed sister, but not once taking her eyes off of the blue super-powered young adults.

“Hit her, you pathetic little shit!” The brunette boy yelled.

“Butch, calm down. Yelling at him won’t help. Best thing you can do is kick blondie’s ass while I talk some sense into Boomer.” Brick calmed his brother down.

“My pleasure.” Butch smirked and ran towards Bubbles. In an instant, the blond boy appeared between his brother and his girl, blocking the hit.

“Touch her and you’re dead.” Boomer glared at his brother. Everybody stopped and stared, even the Blue Puff. Buttercup was recovering from the fall but heard everything. She wasn’t sure just what the hell was going on but listened and watched everything, like her redhead sister and their male counterparts.

“Are you insane? Get outta my way, dumbass!” Butch growled.

“No. I’m done with you two telling me what to and bossing me around. I’m done with keeping secrets and I’m done with this stupid Romeo and Juliet cliché. Bubbles, it’s time everybody knows the truth.” The boy snapped. Reluctantly, Bubbles nodded. He was right. She, too, was tired of hiding their relationship. The blonde girl grabbed his hand.

“Boomer’s right. It’s time you know about us.” She spoke.

“Us?” Buttercup asked, a bit shocked. Actually, no, entirely shocked. She didn’t expect her sister to be ‘sleeping’ with the enemy. Metaphorically, of course. Bubbles was too innocent for such things.

“Us? What us? No us!” Brick frowned at the couple. Butch couldn’t even speak. He was so angry at his brother that he couldn’t even find his words. Blossom was the only one who tried to find the logic in this. How could those two be together? He’s bad, she’s good, these things don’t mix well. Either he was playing a trick on her or she was playing a trick on him.

“Us.” Bubbles continued. “We’ve been together for almost three ye-“

“Three years??” The Green Puff cut her off. “Three God damn years? What the shit, dude? You didn’t tell us for three years? Why?” Buttercup yelled, receiving a quizzical look from Butch who was surprised to hear his catch-phrase coming from his counterpart.

“Because I knew you were going to react this way. We both knew you four would be mad so we wanted to wait until graduation.” The blonde girl explained.

“Why graduation?” Blossom asked, earning a ‘yeah’ from Brick.

“After graduation we were planning on… um… running away. Just the two of us.” Boomer explained while Bubbles nodded.

“We knew you weren’t going to support our decision, we knew that Brick and Butch would hate me more and Blossom and Buttercup would never forgive Boomer. I can’t just delete my feelings.” The blue-eyed girl smiled at her lover.

“And neither can I.” The blond boy softly kissed Bubbles on her forehead. Silence fell over them. No one knew what to say anymore. All of them, except the Blue couple, exchanged a few confused looks. Brick sighed and Butch seemed to relax a little. Buttercup rolled her eyes and Blossom cleared her throat.

“If you ever break our sister’s heart-” The redheaded girl said but her brunette sister cut her off.

“We’ll kill you. That’s not a threat, that’s a promise.” She looked him in the eye.

“Not if we kick blondie’s ass if she breaks our bro’s heart!” The Green Ruff growled at Buttercup, who eventually punched him and the two started fighting again. Brick shook his head and mumbled ‘idiot’ under his breath but eventually walked over to the couple, followed by a curious Blossom.

“I guess if this makes you happy then we’ve got nothing against it.” He made a disgusted face at how nice he sounded.

“We could never hate any of you, but this took us by surprise. After so many years of fighting each other, I think you too are the start of a peace between us.” The Pink Puff hugged her sister and shook Boomer’s hand.

“Tch, yeah right, dork, speak for yourself. I’ve got a town to destroy. Butch, stop flirting and get your ass up here.” Brick flew and was followed by his green-eyed brother.

“And I’ve got a town to save.” Blossom rolled her eyes and flew after the two Ruffs. “Come on, Buttercup!”

Bubbles sighed in relief. This secret she was keeping from her sisters felt like an immense burden, especially since she hated lying to her sisters. Boomer, too, was happy that everyone knew the truth and both of them weren’t expecting the reactions they got. The important thing was that they could finally be together without any fears.

“I think today was the day.” Brick broke the silence while looking at the red, pink and green lights moving quickly on the sky.

“What day?” Bubbles asked while pressing her forehead into his chest.

“The day I realized that I love you.” He buried his face in her soft hair.

“Took you long enough.” She giggled. “I love you, too.”


	3. The Green-Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the last part of my PPG x RRB one-shot series. Hope you enjoy them ^^

**Buttercup** **& Butch**

Buttercup absolutely hated being an adult. She absolutely hated that she couldn’t be irresponsible again. That she couldn’t play again. That she couldn’t be ‘free’ again. But, college life had its perks. Partying, new people, staying up as late as she wanted, everything was heaven, except that rooms could be shared by people of different sexes. She was rather excited to see who her roommate would be, although she missed her sisters. That was the toughest part about college, being away from her sisters. Buttercup sat on her bed and looked around her dorm. It was neither too big, nor too small. It had two beds, two desks and two wardrobes. The two bathrooms were awfully small, just a tiny shower, a sink and a toilet, and Buttercup was the most unorganized of her sisters. The green-eyed girl was unpacking the rest of her boxes when heard the door open. Excitement ran through her veins as she was really eager to see who was her roommate. She turned around and…

“You? You’re my roommate?” Her eyes widened as she dropped her box on the floor. It’s been around 2-3 years since she hasn’t seen him and, to her surprise, he turned out rather handsome.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. When I asked to share the room with a girl I wasn’t expecting to share it with _you_!” Butch spat out at her. Even he had to admit that after almost three years she seemed quite beautiful. But he shook that thought off.

“Oh, like you’re some kind of player, womanizer. If we’re gonna share this room for 9 months then I suggest you keep your mouth shut, you prick.” The brunette took a step closer to him, fists clenched and ready to punch.

“Don’t be stupid, you brat. You’re the one who needs to keep her mouth shut. And stay out of the room when I bring girls over. I wouldn’t want you to annoy them. He leaned closer, their noses almost touching.

“As if any girl would look at you.” Buttercup burst into laughter and shoved Butch on the bed behind him. “Don’t touch my stuff.” She got out of the room.

Days passed and the two argued every single day and night and even paid a couple of fees for breaking the rule of silence after 10 PM. Buttercup would kick Butch out when she was fooling around with a few guys and girls, and Butch would kick her out when he was bringing girls over. That was the only deal they made that was kept. That was until the green-eyed monster called jealousy invaded their privacies. That was until Buttercup didn’t want to leave the room anymore and until he kicked out everyone of Buttercup’s ‘guests’ because he had to ‘study’. The fights turned into ignoring each other which turned into silent stares.

He was beginning to be on her mind and she on his. Almost as if they liked each other. But Buttercup couldn’t have that. She couldn’t like the guy she’s been fighting for 10-15 years. And neither could he, for she was the girl he hated most. So good, so hot-headed, so…beautiful. Damn it, no. He couldn’t see her as beautiful. Maybe it was just lust, that was with every other girl. Yes, only physical attraction. Nothing mushy and romantic, no falling in love. But they’ve been living together for 5 months now, and seeing her wake up with her rumpled hair, in a large T-shirt, at her most vulnerable point only made him think about her all the time. And she thought about him, too, and seeing him with other girls made her hit the gym and punch the punching bag until it was completely broken. Either it was her super-strength or her super-jealousy.

Fuck it.

She hated admitting her feelings to anyone, let alone admitting them to Butch. And he was known to feel nothing but the joy of destroying things and breaking people. He was bad and she was good. He wasn’t logical, like Brick, nor was he sensitive like Boomer. He was strong and nasty. And she wasn’t smart like Blossom, sweet like Bubbles. She was tough and a fighter.

Right now, Buttercup was in the kitchen, which was shared by some student living on that floor. Her hot cup of coffee was now cold. She was supposed to wait until Butch was done with another one of his girls. But she couldn’t take it anymore. The thought of any other person touching him made her sick.

“Fuck this shit.” Buttercup got up and stormed in their room. She almost broke the door in anger but to her surprise, there was no one in that room but Butch. He looked at her, surprised by how pissed off she looked, but he played his role and picked up a textbook from his desk.

“Where’s that girl, what’s-her-face?” The green-eyed girl closed the door behind her, a bit more carefully this time.

“The fuck should I know?” He shrugged and opened lazily opened his book. “You want something?” The brunette boy asked her without bothering to look at her.

‘ _You._ ” She thought to herself. “Um, yeah. To tell you to go in the kitchen. I’ve got a guest coming.” Buttercup lied. Butch was triggered. He threw the book on the bad as he stood up and walked up to her.

“No. I’m not going anywhere.” He said, moving closer to her.

“I’m not into threesomes.” She replied, feeling his hot breath on her face like a mad dog breathing over his prey.

“Good. Because if I catch another person in this room, I’ll break their neck.” He whispered. The girl frowned and pushed him back a bit, creating some space between them.

“What the hell is your problem? I never complain when you bring you silly, small-brained sluts here. Why should you?” Buttercup yelled at him. He didn’t say a word, he couldn’t even believe he just said that thing earlier. How stupid was he to give in to his feelings like that. The brunette girl started walking around the room. When she was angry, she needed to punch. And she had nothing to punch in the room. “Get out of my way. I’m going to the gym.”

“No.” Butch crossed his arms over his chest.

“What do you mean ‘no’, you dick? Get out of my way or else I’ll make you my punching bag.” She clenched her fists. The Green Ruff smirked at her.

“Punch me.” He said, earning a confused look from Buttercup. “Come on, Butterbitch, I dare you.”

“You little shit!” She charged a punch directly into his perfect teeth.

And so it began. He kicked her right in the stomach and she scratched his cheek, grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing him to the ground. Butch grabbed her leg and twisted it, but not breaking it, making her fall down next to him. He grabbed her by her jet black hair and banged her head on floor. The girl smirked and somehow managed to turn around and kick him in the baby-maker.

“Oi, oi! Time out, that wasn’t fair!” The boy cried out. Concerned, she helped him get up, looking rather worried.

“I’m so sor-“ Buttercup was cut off by a pair of lips smashing against hers. Hard and hungry. When he broke the kiss, she stared at him, puzzled. He shared her feelings? He liked her back? When he opened his mouth to explain, she placed her hand over it.

“I don’t want words. I want actions. If you like me, show, don’t tell.” She said and waited. But he didn’t need to be told twice. Butch pulled her again in a kiss, a kiss ten times better and more passionate than the one before.

“You know,” He pulled back to let them have some air, “You didn’t really kick me where the sun don’t shine. You’re not that good, sugar.” The Green Ruff mocked her.

“Fuck you.” Buttercup laughed and rolled her eyes.


End file.
